Rhymes with Malice
by EmberWrites
Summary: In progress, first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Alyse woke with a jolt, the icy water soaking through her pillow and running down into her eyes and mouth. Spluttering, she sat up, hearing her brother's laughter. Cursing, she instinctively reached for her wand only to find it missing. Now enraged, she got up and slammed her door shut.

Muttering, she turned to glance at the clock. "7 a.m.? Are you kidding…? I'm going to murder him," Alyse fumed.

Deciding it was best to just get dressed and face the day, she opened her closet doors. Walking into it, she smiled. Her large walk-in closet always made her happy and she knew how badly she was going to miss it when she left for school the next day. Alyse quickly dressed and brushed out her waist-length curly black hair. She smiled at herself once in the mirror before heading downstairs, her turquoise eyes glinting in the morning light.

"Good morning Father, Mother," Alyse greeted her parents as she sat down at the table. Shooting her younger brother Evan a glare, she asked, "Where's my wand, brat? I know you have it." Alyse smirked as Evan squirmed, knowing full well her Father's view of her younger brother's pranks. He didn't approve of such inappropriate and light-hearted antics. Drake Gandry believed everyone needed to take life seriously, and Alyse was excellent at convincing him that she did so. A fact which, when coupled with her being the only girl and the oldest, made Alyse Drake's favorite child.

Drake Gandry's eyes narrowed as he set his gaze on his second-born. Without raising his voice, he coldly addressed the boy. "Evan Gandry. When will you learn my rules and earn my approval?" The thirteen year old quivered and produced his older sister's wand from under his seat, giving it to his father with shaking hands.

"I-I'm sorry, F-father. I won't do it again," Evan stuttered, not daring to meet his father's cold stare.

"I trust you understand my disappointment." With that, Drake handed the wand back to his daughter, granting her a smile.

Trying not to sound too snotty and lose her father's favor, she thanked him quietly, taking a long drink of her orange juice. Sliding the 12 inch cherry wood wand into her boot, she looked up.

"What time are we leaving for shopping, Mum?" Alyse asked her mother.

Laina picked up her children's Hogwarts school supply lists and sighed, hating having to go out and mix among the public. With yet another loud and obvious sigh, she answered her daughter. "I suppose we could go as soon as you're done with breakfast. Get it over with since everyone's up. Are you coming, Drai?" she asked her husband with a hopeful lilt to her voice. It was rare for Drake to spend time out with the family doing mundane things like shopping, so she wasn't banking too much on it, but he surprised her.

"Actually, my dear, I did plan on joining in. I have some business to attend to in Diagon Alley." Drake said with a slight smile and an involuntary glance at his daughter. Though the look went unnoticed by Evan and Alyse, it registered with his wife and she too smiled, her spirits brightening.

* * *

><p>Alyse groaned at the sight of her mum pulling out the crystal vase. "Mummy. Do we <em>have<em> to use Floo powder? Can't we go a different way? You could Apparate with one of us each! We always get so dirty…" she whined, smoothing her pure white top nervously.

"Oh, Alyse. Stop whining, please." Her mother's voice sounded exasperated.

Grumbling, Alyse took a handful of the powder and, stepping into the empty fireplace, threw it down yelling her destination clearly.

A few moments and a coughing fit later, she emerged into the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, brushing soot and ash off of herself irritably as she waited for her family. She didn't have to wait long, however, until Drake, Laina, and Evan appeared.

Straightening his robes, Drake glanced at his wife. "You take them and get everything they need for school, and we'll meet back here for lunch around 11:00." Without waiting for his wife's response, he strode quickly away, melting into the crowd of shoppers in the alley.

Pursing her lips, Laina surveyed her children. She knew that she could get all of their things much faster if she sent them off to buy just a few trinkets on their own. Handing them each a bag of gold, she instructed them to meet her at Flourish and Blott's at half past ten, and no later, but to be sure they got all of the clothing they would need for the semester.

Trying not to look too eager at being allowed a rather sizable sum of money and the chance to ditch his parents and older sister, Evan kissed his mum on the cheek and sauntered off to the joke shop to hunt for new tricks to play on his sibling and fellow students.

Alyse, however, had something else in mind. She'd been planning this trip for a week and had everything laid out to plan, knowing full well her mother's tendencies to send them off alone. She waited until her mother went off to buy their school supplies, then slid over to Knockturn Alley.

Leaning nonchalantly against one of the hidden corners in the shady shopping district, she knew no one would bother her, knowing full well her family's status and standing with the Dark Lord. So relaxed was she, however, that she didn't notice the figure sneaking up alongside her to whisper quietly in her ear.

"Greetings, pretty girl," the voice cooed making her jump and reach for her wand. Hearing his familiar laughter, she swore softly, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"Damn it, Draco. Must you give me such a fright?" she exclaimed, panting softly.

He smiled, and she couldn't help but lose all of her rage at the sight of his beauty. Alyse smiled back involuntarily as he reached a hand out to brush her dark hair away from her face. As he put his arms around her waist, pulling her close, she closed her eyes and breathed in.

"I missed you so much, darling," she whispered feeling his heartbeat.

Draco laughed, tangling a hand in her beautiful curls. "It's only been a week, love. Not long at all. But much has happened…" Trailing off, his face darkened slightly, his grip around her tightening, then suddenly he released her to take hold of her hand softly. "Shall we..?" he asked, nodding toward the inn.

Leading her inside, he led her past the innkeep, who knew better than to open his mouth to anyone about what was going on, and then up the stairs to a room. Unlocking it, Draco brought Alyse inside and then barred the door.

Smiling nervously, as she always did, Alyse sat on the edge of the bed. This wasn't the first time, but the risk of getting caught always made it new again.

Draco walked to her and kissed her deeply, again tangling his fingers in her crisp, dark curls. Alyse's fingers traced a pattern down his back, nipping his lip eagerly, her eyes closed. Draco smiled, kissing down her throat to her collarbone. Alyse sucked in a breath. Draco always knew just what to do.

Alyse quickly unbuttoned Draco's shirt, but stopped cold when he removed it.

"Alyse? What is it?" Draco's tone had changed at the sight of his girlfriend staring transfixed at his arm. An arm that had a new, dark tattoo on it.

"Draco…what have you done…?"

Draco met Alyse's eyes defiantly. Proudly, he stated, "I took my oath. I've joined our Dark Lord. Our Lord, Alyse. Don't forget whose side you're on."

Her eyes narrowing slightly, she met his gaze. "I have not forgotten, Draco Malfoy. I'm just so…proud." Alyse's mouth broke into a smile and she kissed her lover's Dark Mark as she pulled him onto her.

* * *

><p>Draco gently massaged his love's back, bringing her back to the land of consciousness.<p>

"Come on babe. You're supposed to get all your clothes and meet your mum in 90 minutes. Gotta wake up."

Alyse groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sleeeeeepy. Evan woke me up at 7. The brat."

Draco smiled gently, handing her the clothing she'd so eagerly tossed on the floor. "I know, baby. I know."

Dragging her feet as long as she could, Alyse finally climbed out of bed and re-dressed herself, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Blushing at her boyfriend's gaze on her, she kissed him deeply once before heading for the door.

"I'll see you later, right? I love you." She smiled as he nodded.

"I love you too, Alyse."

Hurrying down the alley to Flourish and Blotts, nearly a dozen shopping bags in hand, Alyse again checked the time. She knew that if she were even a minute late, her mother would give her a stern lecture.

Reaching her destination, she took in a breath.

_'Right on time,'_ she thought with relief. Spotting her mother, she glided over to her smoothly.

"Hey Mum. Got everything?" Alyse asked, trying to tone down the breathlessness in her voice.

Laina eyed her daughter's flushed face with an eagle's eye. She knew something had transpired in the hours since they'd split, but couldn't put her finger on what. "Yes, dear. It's all here," she answered, pointing at the house elf weighted down with multiple packages.

As Libby nearly fell for the second time under the weight of everything, Laina sighed exasperatedly. "Just take them home, Libby." The elf nodded and with a loud crack, disappeared along with all the parcels.

"Ugh. House elves. Just aren't what they used to be," Alyse's mother remarked, the annoyance obvious in her tone. "Shall we head over to meet your father?"

Nodding their heads, Evan and Alyse followed their mother, carrying their purchases.

Making their way into The Leaky Cauldron, it was easy to spot their tall father with his graying hair and neatly trimmed beard sitting at a table with none other than Lucius Malfoy and his wife and son. Trying to act nonchalant, Alyse slid into the seat beside Draco, giving him a smile as she dropped her bags on the floor.

It was at this moment that Evan Gandry became aware of the glint in his mother's eye and realized something was up. Quickly choosing to pay more attention, he picked up on his father's conversation with the head of the Malfoy family.

"I'm completely in agreement with this. I'm sure my daughter will be just as pleased," his father was saying.

Nodding, Lucius addressed his son who was busy staring at Alyse.

"Draco…." was all Lucius had to say. Understanding immediately, Draco quieted and fixed his attention on the two fathers at the table.

Clearing his throat to catch the rest of the table's attention, Drake stood.

"For centuries, arranged marriages have been a part of the pureblood tradition. As our Lord has made it clear, tainted blood is bad blood. Keeping with this tradition, Lucius and I are pleased to announce the betrothal of Alyse and Draco." Raising his glass, the rest of the table with the exception of Alyse did the same.

"Alyse…?" Laina prompted her daughter who seemed frozen, her face drained of color.

Swallowing the lump that had developed in her throat, Alyse forced a smile on her face.

"I couldn't be happier. We've got our very own happy ending. Right, dear?" she said, turning to her new fiance.

Draco's beaming face greeted her gaze and he kissed her happily. "Happy is what happens when all your dreams come true."


	2. Chapter 2

She sat alone in her compartment on the train to Hogwarts, her eyes closed, her crisp dark curls framing her face. No blemish marred the surface of her pale skin, no wrinkle dared mark her face. And no matter how full all of the other compartments were, no one dared to disturb the ice queen.

The compartment door slammed open and then shut again, though Alyse showed no sign of noticing other than a slight downward turn of her mouth. Readjusting herself silently into her pillows, she continued to nap. A bag was tossed down at the floor and moments later clothes were tossed onto it as Draco changed into his school uniform.

Playfully, Draco tossed a pillow at his sleeping fiancee's form, expecting her to groan or mumble. What he hadn't expected was to be suddenly on his back, Alyse's wand pressed to his throat.

"Aly…what the hell are you doing?" Draco cried, trying to push her off of him without hurting her.

Shaking her head to clear sleep from her mind, Alyse growled low, before realizing who she was attacking. Rolling off of her lover, she snaked to her feet.

"What the hell were you throwing shit at me for, Draco?" she demanded in return to his frantic question.

"I was just playing with you, babe. I didn't know you were going to come at me like that." Draco coughed nervously, picking up the fallen pillows and packing up his clothing.

"You might want to dress, Aly. We'll be there soon."

Alyse stretched cat-like before reaching for her school robes. Dressing quickly, she packed up her things, and curled up in the seat next to the window, staring out at the darkening sky.

Moments passed before Draco moved from his spot and curled up with her, wrapping his arms around Alyse and holding her close to him, his hand absently stroking the ring on her finger. The ring that proclaimed her as his.

At his touch on her hand, Alyse closed her eyes and, not for the first time, wondered what the hell she was doing.

* * *

><p>Draco softly grabbed Alyse's hand as they walked to their table, Draco's prefect badge as prominently displayed, Alyse felt, as the ring on her left hand. As they approached their circle of friends, a few nodded and a couple even smiled slightly at the popular couple.<p>

As they sat down, Alyse reached immediately for her glass to take a drink of her pumpkin juice. The candlelight reflected off of her engagement ring and a glass shattered as Pansy let out a strangled cry. Pointing a shaking finger at the offending piece of jewelry, her pug face white as the Bloody Baron's, Pansy's voice came out as a whisper.

"Draco…please tell me it isn't true. Please, Draco. Tell me it's not real," she begged, raising her tear filled gaze to meet Draco's blue eyes.

"Pansy, I can't even say it was over between us. It never even started. You need to grow up and stop deluding yourself. I'm marrying Alyse. I love her. Her, Parkinson. Not you. Never you!" Draco spit his last few words at Pansy with such vengeance that Alyse flinched. She'd never been fond of Parkinson, but wasn't aware Draco hated her so much.

Pansy burst into loud sobs and ran from the hall without another word, giving the pair of them a last desperate glance as she left. Once gone, the other Slytherins guffawed loudly, Crabbe clapping Draco on the shoulder with a loud, "Congratulations!"

Congratulatory remarks were made to the young couple all around the table, the most heartfelt coming from Crabbe and Goyle. Understandably so, as they were Draco's best friends and knew about his new position with the Dark Lord.

The feast commenced as the last of the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore stood to give his start of term feast. Draco sneered slightly.

"Old man. When will he step down? Doesn't he realize that 150 is a little excessive?" Draco joked coldly with his peers, who laughed heartily along with him. "At least we'll finally have a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he remarked, catching the headmaster's latest announcement.

Alyse had remained silent throughout most of the evening, but her white cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink at the mention of Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the dark hours of the night and Alyse was alone in the Slytherin common room, staring at the smoldering remains of a once roaring fire. She stretched out along the sofa, pulling the old green afghan blanket up to her chin, unwilling to retire to her bed yet. She wouldn't sleep anyway, she knew that. Alyse had way too many things on her mind.

Things like _him_.

Why did he haunt her so? Maybe because she was now trapped, bound to a life filled with expectations she had no desire to meet. Engaged to a man she had never intended to spend her life with, serving a lord she wasn't completely sure she supported. Trying to please a family that didn't love more than showing slight affection towards each other. Alyse was certain that if it came down to it, not one member of her family would give a second thought to selling each other out if it meant they'd come out on top. That's what it was all about, wasn't it?

And then…there was _him_. Her silver lining in a very dark world. The man who could keep it all together, who shared her affection. A man that she knew it was dangerous to like, deadly to love now that she was engaged. Perhaps if she'd spoken before her parents' arrangement, it would have been possible. He was, after all, a death eater. Her secret love. Severus.

A quiet rustle on the stairs jerked Alyse out of her musings as she quickly sat up, trying to discern the figure coming into the common room. Letting out a breath she was unaware of holding, she offered up a slight smile at Draco.

The tall, blonde boy yawned, rubbing his eyes to clear them. Sitting on the sofa, he stretched. "Why're you still up, love?" he asked Alyse, not understanding why she was still up and not in her soft feather bed. "It's late. There's class in the morning."

Without looking at him, Alyse nodded. "I know, Draco. I know." Quickly, desiring nothing more than to escape him, she rose. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she gathered her blanket and hurried off up the stairs to her own dormitory, disappearing into the dark, leaving a bewildered Draco to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>The day dawned bright and clear, a perfect September day. Alyse woke early, dressing in her uniform, she left to go down for breakfast before Draco would waken and catch her. She did not want to see him.<p>

Reaching her destination, she was greeted with a nearly empty Slytherin table, as most of her classmates slept as late as possible. Helping herself to some toast and juice she cast a stealthy glance up at the staff table where none other than _he_ met her gaze. Instead of glancing away as she felt she should have done, she matched his stare with one of her own, her turquoise eyes gleaming in the morning light. Severus casually arched an eyebrow and slowly looked towards the door, so casual no one would ever notice unless they were staring at him as intently as she was. Understand his look, she finished her toast, nonchalantly rising as she finished. Alyse walked towards the doors as if she was in no hurry, but once into the hall, her pace quickened as she headed for Snape's new chambers near the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

Alyse tried the handle eagerly, only to find it locked. "Dammit!" she swore under her breath. Deciding to play it off so that none of the students around would find it suspicious, she leaned casually against the wall and waited, though not for long.

Snape walked down the hall towards her, raising an eyebrow. "Miss Gandry? To what do I owe this…pleasure?" he asked in his usual drawl, coming to a stop before her.

Prepared for this, she smiled. "I just wanted to go over some things with you, Professor. I read about some stuff this summer and didn't quite grasp it. I know you don't have a class to teach this first period, and it's a free one for me as well. Perhaps you're not too busy…?" she questioned him, knowing full well he'd never deny her.

"Of course, Miss Gandry. Come on in," he invited, unlocking the door. As he led Alyse into the rather handsome study that was part of his private rooms, he re-locked the door behind them, barring it magically.

Before he turned around, her hands were on him, her kisses were like fire as she kissed his lips, his throat. Alyse fumbled her fingers on the clasps of his robes, so eager was she to touch him again. It had been so long…

And then he was returning her passion, pulling her free of her robes quickly, tossing their wands to the floor. His hands tangled in her loose curls as he kissed her lips fiercely, biting down to her throat. Alyse let out a gasp of pleasure, digging her fingernails sharply into his shoulders, her eyes closing. Smiling at the sound, Severus ran his hands down the girl's naked form, curling an arm around her back and the other between her legs to lift her swiftly onto the ornate oak desk, laying her back gently.

Alyse smiled, running her hands down Severus's muscled chest, playing with the dark hair that grew there. "I missed you," she murmured, kissing his hands.

Snape returned her smile, leaning close to her ear, he nibbled gently. "I missed you as well, my love," he whispered, before losing the power to speak any more.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late afternoon and Alyse was in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Seated next to Draco, she did her best to appear normal, despite the morning's events. Snape's voice droned on and on about some curse or another, she was finding it hard to focus with her oblivious fiance's eyes on her.

"Is there something I can help you with, Draco?" she hissed at him, finally growing irritated with his constant attention. Alyse had begun dating him for fun. For amusement. To be honest, she began dating him to shut her parents up and to solidify her status as ringleader of the Slytherins. Being with a Malfoy had attained that status for her.

Taken aback at her tone and the contents of her sentence, Draco started slightly. "What do you mean, baby? Just looking at the most gorgeous girl in the world. And I happen to be engaged to her," he said, smiling as he traced the ring on her finger.

Fed up, she jerked her hand away from him roughly. "I'm not your possession, Draco. Quit acting like you own me! It's a fucking ring, not a damn collar!"

It wasn't until she looked up to see Severus and the rest of the class staring at her that she realized she'd practically yelled her words. Judging by the stricken look on Malfoy's face, she'd cut him deeply.

"Ba-, I mean, Alyse. I'm sorry. I hadn't realized…" Draco stumbled over an apology. Reaching for her hands, unaware of the eyes on him, his eyes pleaded with her.

Alyse refused to give him her hands, turning away from him. "Shut up, Draco. I'd like to hear this lesson. Professor, I'm terribly sorry for my outburst. Please continue."

Recovering from the shock of what had just transpired in his classroom, Snape continued his lecture. Finding Alyse's eyes, he nodded once.

* * *

><p>As the class ended and the students filed out, Draco stood and waited for Alyse. "Um..can I walk you to your next class..?" he questioned nervously.<p>

Without meeting his gaze, she answered him coldly as she packed up her things. "No, Draco. I don't have a class next period today. It's open. I have some extra work to do anyway. I'll see you tonight at dinner or something."

Draco nodded curtly and headed for the door. Once he reached it, he stopped and looked back. "I love you, Aly," he said, waiting for her response, hoping all would be forgiven with three little words. The ones he got were not the ones he hoped for.

"Yeah. You too."

Listening for his footsteps to fade down the hall, Alyse stood, and continued to pack up her things. Severus re-entered the room, walking up behind the girl. "Do you require assistance, Miss Gandry? You're taking an eternity to pack up your belongings today."

Alyse turned slowly around to face her professor. "I'm terribly sorry, Sir. I'll pick up faster next time."

"It's quite alright, Miss Gandry. I was admiring the view." Snape took another step towards her, pinning her between the desk and himself.

Alyse caught her breath. No matter how many times this happened, it always made her shiver, gave her butterflies, made her heart beat fast. She knew, though, that it wasn't just passion. She loved this man. Wanted all of him, everything to do with him. Would give up anything for him, and do anything he asked her to. Alyse would have joined the Death Eaters for this man.

Slowly, Alyse reached up to touch his chest, trailing her fingers down to play with the clasps of his robes. "And what view was that, Professor?" she asked coyly, struggling to keep her voice normal, not wishing to seem too eager.

"The view of you bent over your desk, like such," Severus answered softly in her ear, swiftly turning her around and bending her over her desk once more, still pressing tightly against her.

Stifling a gasp, Alyse smiled to herself. "Mmm, I see, Professor. Would you like a…clearer view?"

Swallowing hard, struggling to keep his own excitement in check, Snape had to exert immense self control to keep his voice even. "I suppose, Miss Gandry. If you think it would enhance the experience."

Alyse quickly undid her robes, dropping them to the floor, followed with her top and skirt until she was dressed only in her green and silver bra and knickers.

Still pressing her down into the desk, Severus ran his fingers expertly down her back, drawing soft moans from Alyse's lips.

"You were right, Miss Gandry. The view is now…excellent," he drawled. Not satisfied with a mere show, he slowly pulled her knickers down, undoing her bra with his teeth. Alyse whined.

"The door, Professor…someone could walk in…" she protested.

"Darling girl, do you think I would ever be that unprepared? You insult me," he teased the skin of her shoulders with his teeth. She whimpered softly in response.

Now completely nude and putty in his hands, Severus bent her further over the desk, parting her legs with his hands. Slipping a finger inside of her, he smiled at her sharp intake of breath.

"Miss Gandry. So wet. Highly inappropriate of you. You know what that does to me…" he whispered, moving his finger slowly inside of her, eliciting small gasps from her lips. Snape reached his free hand up to play with her perfect breasts, pinching her nipples, adding another finger inside of her.

Alyse groaned happily, pressing back against his hand. "More.." she pleaded.

Snape was never one to refuse her. He pulled himself free of his robes, stroking his hand along his length. Unable to wait any longer, he pressed into her, thrusting deeply, drawing loud moans from the young woman underneath him.

Alyse moaned louder still as Severus quickened his pace, shoving himself in completely. She stretched her hands out before her to brace herself against the desk and as the light glinted off of her ring, an expression of pure pain contorted Severus's face, causing him to slam himself into her.

She whimpered in genuine discomfort, unaccustomed to the rough treatment, struggling against him.

"Sev, please. Love, you're…you're hurting me… Stop it!" Alyse yelped as Severus, seeming to be oblivious to her cries, continued battering her body, slamming her against the desk with every thrust.

With a shudder, he came, moaning softly. He grasped her tightly and choked back what she thought was a sob, mumbling something she didn't quite hear. It sounded like, "_Mine…"_


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed before Alyse met up with Snape again. He'd seemed even more aloof in class, though at first she just thought he was playing his usual part. Then he took to avoiding her at mealtimes, refused to look her in the eyes in the hall. Her heart was breaking.

Draco had loosened his possessive grip on her and left her alone for a few days before even trying to talk to her again. She changed her tone with him, and though not a doting fiancee, she was kinder towards him as she tried desperately to figure out what to do about her situation.

It wasn't until Halloween that she found a reprieve in her dark little world.

Caught up in her thoughts, she was late to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Weeks ago, this wouldn't have meant anything. Today however, she was greeted with a detention.

"Professor, this is ridiculous. I've never been late before. And I'm the only one who even cares about what you're teaching!" Alyse argued after class, angered at having to miss the party she'd been looking forward to for the past month.

"Miss Gandry. You were late. That is a fact. You will be in my office at precisely 6 o'clock tonight. No exceptions," Severus informed her coldly, leaving without another word.

* * *

><p>At 6 o'clock, Alyse was standing outside Snape's office, her stomach churning in anxiousness. He had never treated her so harshly before. It was as if nothing had ever happened between them. Alyse's heart dropped into her stomach and she blinked away tears. Reaching up, she knocked weakly on the door.<p>

It flew open at her touch and she was pulled quickly inside. As Alyse gathered herself, Severus locked the door, then turned to face her.

It was clear he'd been in distress. His face was pale and there were circles under his eyes that she hadn't noticed.

She opened her mouth to inquire about his health, then stopped herself, remembering how he'd been treating her. Alyse eyed him haughtily.

"Well, Professor," she practically spat the words. "What's my punishment? Am I to shine your shoes? Polish the trophies? What do you want?"

"Don't marry him."

Taken aback by his words, she shook her head as if to clear it.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Don't marry Draco Malfoy."

Alyse sneered. "I have no wish to marry Malfoy, Severus. I didn't agree to it. I wasn't even asked."

At the relieved look on Snape's face, Alyse continued. "If that's why you've been treating me like absolute shit lately, you're an ass. All you had to do was bring it up. Instead, you had to be an ass. A complete fucking asshole."

She sat down, putting her face in her hands. "I'm trapped, Severus. Fucking trapped. I'm in a cage. I just want out."

Severus sat next to her, pulling her into his chest, rocking her as if she were a small child. "I'm so sorry, Alyse. So sorry for hurting you. I love you. Always. I will find a way to get you out of this. I promise."

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when Alyse made it back to her common room. Worn out from crying, she intended to go straight to sleep. As she entered the room, however, she was greeted with Draco waiting for her.<p>

"You're rather late, Alyse," he remarked coldly.

"I was in detention, Draco. You were there when I got it, remember?" Alyse wasn't in the mood for his games. Not tonight. "Shove off."

"What did he make you do? Shine his shoes? Polish the trophy collection? Sentences? Or maybe he made you suck his cock?" Anger flashed in the blonde boy's eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Alyse demanded, now wide awake and filled with rage.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Alyse. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco demanded. "I know something's up with you. I fucking know. Detention my ass." He swayed slightly, unsteady on his feet.

It was then that Alyse caught a whiff of him. "You've been drinking. You fucking prat. Go to bed. Now."

"Make me, bitch."

Alyse was fed up. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _she said, hexing the intoxicated prefect. As he fell to the floor, she tossed a blanket over him carelessly. "Happy, prat? I fucking made you. Sleep it off. See you tomorrow."

She found him at the breakfast table, his head in his hands, a plate of toast in front of him, untouched. Sliding into the seat across from him, she slammed her books down on the table, hard.

"Alyse, do you have to be loud? There are angry goblins in my skull. Please," Draco whined. "Be quiet."

She sneered at him. "Don't speak to me, Draco. Your words are not worth my ears. I may have to marry you, but I don't have to enjoy your presence. And after your actions last night, I'm not sure I'll have to marry you after all. There are plenty more pureblood fish in the sea, you know."

Draco's face fell. "Aly, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I won't do it again. I swear! I'll never touch a drop!"

"It's bullshit and we both know it. You can't keep that promise. You're just like your father."

His face hardened at her cold words. He rose to leave, motioning his cronies to his side. "C'mon Crabbe, Goyle. We've work to get done. I'll see you later, Alyse."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco paced the Room of Requirement frantically. He was running out of time. The cursed necklace hadn't made it to Dumbledore. Instead, he'd cursed some idiot Gryffindor girl. Potter was onto him. He knew it. Draco needed a new plan, and he needed it fast.

"But what? What can I do? Think, Draco…think. Dumbledore likes candy. Too obvious. Can't just send him a box of chocolates… What was it Slughorn ordered for him for Christmas? Yes…yes. But what can I do with it?" He furrowed his brow in thought. Then it hit him. "Poison! You're a genius, Draco. Pure genius. But just in case…better finish this cabinet…"

* * *

><p>Alyse continued her decoration of the Slytherin common room. She loved Christmas time. The snow, the presents. The food and the parties. After all, everyone threw them. And above all, she loved not having to go to class. Though he spent a lot of time away from the school on business, she knew she'd have more time with Severus during break and that brought her happiness. He still hadn't found a solution to their problem, but she trusted him with her heart. At this point, that's all she had.<p>

* * *

><p>Snape bowed before his lord. "The boy won't tell me what he's planning, my Lord. I trust it goes well. He was rather messy in his last attempt, wasn't careful enough. He almost got caught. But I have complete faith in your judgement, my Lord."<p>

"You are, as ever, my most loyal servant, Severus. For that, I am grateful. I will grant you what you've asked of me. No doubt Drake Gandry will be thrilled to have his daughter marry my most trusted Death Eater, instead of the son of a disgrace." Voldemort chuckled low. "He is a disgrace, isn't he, Bella?" he asked the dark haired woman, who nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Yes, my Lord. He has shamed his family. Shamed my sister and nephew. Shamed you, my Lord." She bowed her head, kissing his hand. "I hope I please you. It is all I desire…"

"You do please me, Bella. Very much so. Such a shame your husband is still in Azkaban, is it not?"

Bella didn't even flinch at his words. "I trust my Lord. That is all I need."

Voldemort nodded, pleased with her answer. "Severus, continue to offer Draco any assistance he may require. I am most interested in his efforts."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Snape arrived back at Hogwarts in a flurry of excitement. He had to tell her. He blew into his chambers where he stopped in surprise. Alyse was perched on the edge of his bed, waiting for him. Her left hand empty of the engagement ring that had sat upon it for the last few months.<p>

"I got an owl this afternoon," she began. "My father said I was being married to some high ranking Death Eater, not Draco. He kept apologizing, saying it was the Dark Lord's wishes and that it was something I ha to do for my family. To help us. God, Severus. There's no way around it now." Alyse began to sob, not being able to stop the words gushing out of her mouth. "He wouldn't even tell me who it was! He just said I'd find out soon enough and that it didn't matter anyway. Said he's twice my age. I hate this, I hate it, hate it, ha-"

Alyse's words were cut off abruptly by Snape's mouth on hers, his hands in her hair. He kissed her into silence, and then, he kissed away her tears. Reaching into one of the many secrets pockets of his robes, he drew out a small black box.

"Love, I've been waiting for this. Don't cry," he soothed, dropping to his knees in front of her. "Please, smile for me. Alyse, love, marry me?"

"It…was you…my father meant?" she asked, dumbfounded. Severus nodded once. As he slipped his ring on her hand, she smiled and burst into tears again.

Draco glared at Severus Snape during the final Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the term before the holidays began. _Bastard_, he thought. _Stole Alyse from me. MY girl. MY love. Who the hell does he think he is? He will pay for this. I'll make him pay for this._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on his desk. "Mister Malfoy. I'd appreciate it if you'd please pay attention, or get out of my class and quit wasting my time," Snape's drawling voice sent waves of anger coursing through Draco's veins.

"Actually, Professor. I think you're wasting _my_ time," he said, standing up. "I don't need this class. It's bullshit anyway." Draco spat at his once favorite teacher and stalked angrily out of the room, leaving his classmates in shock.

Alyse began to laugh hysterically, and once she started, she couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>She cornered him later in the hall before dinner. "Have you lost your mind?" she seethed. "No one fucking knows who I'm engaged to, Draco. Could you imagine what they'd say? You need to remember who makes the decisions regarding my marriage and remind yourself that they aren't you, and they aren't me. Grow up! You're acting like a spoiled prat!" She all but yelled the last part and Draco recoiled as if she'd slapped him. Merlin knew she wanted to.<p>

His face turned pink with embarrassment. She was right. She was always right, wasn't she?

"My apologies, Alyse. I wasn't thinking. I'm hurt. I loved you. Still love you. I'd never loved anyone before you." Her face softened slightly at his words, then hardened again. She was, after all, the ice queen.

"Forgiven. Cross me again and you will pay. I promise. Now, don't you have a job to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Glass shattered across the floor. Object after object was hurled across the room to hit the wall. _You're going to fail, fail your father, fail your Lord. Fail everyone…_ The voice in the back of his mind wouldn't stop. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he screamed, throwing more objects.

The mead hadn't made it to his target. No, instead he'd poisoned the damn Weasley boy. Even though they were blood traitors, the Weasley's weren't his targets. Voldemort hated every drop of pure blood spilt, traitorous or not. Thankfully for him, the boy was fine. Saved by that insufferable Potter.

"Potter," Draco spat, throwing a vase. "The 'Chosen' one. Perfect Potter. Saint Potter." Every word was punctuated with another object shattered. Why couldn't Potter be his target? Oh yes. Because the Dark Lord wanted him for himself!

Panting with the exertion of his rage, Draco turned to face his last hope. The vanishing cabinet. Too bad it was broken. Maybe broken. He placed a beautiful, green apple in it, shut the door, and after holding a breath, whispered the incantation. He waited long minutes before opening the door again to find the apple, a single bite taken from it. He smiled, proud of what he'd achieved.

"Do you see that? I will succeed. I will. And the Dark Lord will reward me beyond all else. She'll be mine again," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Severus sat in his office, face in his hands. Cold sweat beaded his forehead, anxiety curdled in his stomach. He stared at the missive before him. '<em>I expect her to take the Mark<em>,' was all it read. He had known it was a possibility, but had never really considered what he'd do if the situation arose. How could he ever ask that of her? She was his silver lining. How could he turn that into more darkness?

Snape sighed. Setting the letter ablaze, he watched as it curled into wisps and then fell to ash. Such would be his life if he refused his Lord's order. He chuckled slightly at the irony. The one thing he loved, forced to wear the mark of the thing he hated most. He hadn't loved since Lily. Beautiful Lily.

Blinking back unexpected tears, he shook his head clear. Lily wasn't coming back, and though he missed her, he loved Alyse with everything he had. He'd ask her, but that was it. Severus would never force her to do anything. Ever.

* * *

><p>Dark curls fell across her face as she slept, dreaming of worlds far from home. Draco stared at her, longing to reach out and move the hair behind her ear, to touch her one more time. He wished she'd stop falling asleep in the common room. Wished he never had to look at her at all. Wished he could just go away. Why hadn't his parents sent him to Durmstrang? Oh yeah. Because he was celebrating his betrothal to her. This woman. The dark haired temptress, tormenter of his dreams.<p>

Alyse shifted in her sleep, almost as if she knew of him watching her. Draco sighed softly and went back to his essay. It wasn't going to write itself. He could get Parkinson to do it if he wanted to. In fact, a little bit of company didn't sound half bad.

He glanced across the room to meet the girl's desperate stare. She was always looking at him. Deciding to go through with it, he shook off the weird feeling and motioned her with a look. Pansy almost squealed in disbelief. She hurriedly stood, leaving her books on the table and followed him out of the common room.

Draco led the lovesick girl down the hall into an abandoned room. Pulling her inside without a word, he locked the door quickly. Pansy's face was flushed with excitement.

"Draco," she breathed before he put a finger to her lips, quieting her.

"Shush, Pansy. Don't speak," he said, pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>It was late when they returned, Pansy on his arm like a decoration. What did he care? Alyse wasn't coming back. He sat down, pulling her onto his lap and glanced at his unfinished homework, grimacing.<p>

"Oooh. I finished that essay. Want me to do yours?" Pansy crooned. "Anything for you, baby."

Draco nodded off handedly. "Sure, if you want to. I won't mind." He glanced around, trying to appear nonchalant. Alyse had vanished. _Probably off with Snivellus_, he thought angrily. _Stupid Snivellus. No wonder he had no friends in school. Greasy Snivellus. How did I ever look up to him? Well, he'd never make that mistake again._ Draco was on his own.

* * *

><p>He made his way to the Room of Requirement days later. Today was it. His final test on the cabinet. If all went well, it was perfect. Fixed, like new again. He'd redeem his father, his family, and earn the Dark Lord's favor. Draco almost whistled aloud, such was his happiness. He wouldn't have to worry anymore.<p>

Entering the room, he pulled a songbird from its cage. Carrying it gently, he set it inside the cabinet, closed the door, and breathed the magic. Minutes seemed like hours as he gave time to transport it back and forth. Finally, he opened the door and found the innocent songbird, lying dead and broken.

The reality of Draco's assignment hit him suddenly with the little bird's broken body. Scooping the poor thing up, he sat down and sobbed until he could cry no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Alyse snuggled closer into his thin, but well muscled chest. She smiled, knowing she'd be his forever. The man's fingers tangled softly in her hair as she looked up at him with bright turquoise eyes. She kissed him softly.

"You seem distant, Sev. What's on your mind? You've been so quiet for weeks," Alyse's voice was concerned. As little as she cared for the rest of the world, this man was her world. And no one fucked with her world.

Severus sat up abruptly. "I have to talk to you about something. I've been putting it off for weeks, but I can't any longer." Noting the look of distress that had settled on the girl's face, he softened his tone. "It's nothing you've done, don't worry…"

"Then what is it?"

"The Dark Lord has…informed me he expects you to wear his Mark." Severus's voice was hardly above a whisper, she had to read his lips to be sure she was hearing him correctly.

_So that's what's been bothering him_, she thought to herself. "Is that all?"

Her words shocked Severus. She was so calm, it unnerved him. He'd expected her to run, or at least be enraged. Unable to speak, he nodded. After all, he'd only taken the Mark to save his Lily, and that had failed. What would be her motives to take it?

"It's no more than I expected. Of course I'll take it. There is no higher honor than serving our Lord, is there, Severus?" her tone was even, betraying no thoughts she might have otherwise.

Again, it was all he could do to nod his agreement. Satisfied, she settled back into his arms once more.

* * *

><p>Draco was irritated. Alyse hadn't even glanced at him in the past few weeks. Even blatantly flaunting his "relationship" with Parkinson hadn't made her jealous, which only irritated him further. It meant he was putting up with the annoying girl for nothing.<p>

He sighed. At least the action was good, and there was no shortage of that. Parkinson was desperate to please him. Awfully inexperienced though, as she'd been in love with Draco since first year and as a result, hadn't gone near anyone else. All that meant was that he could get her to do anything he wanted. Now if only he could stop imagining Alyse's face and voice.

'_Alyse,_

_You're coming home for a week. There are some things we need to discuss with you. Leave your brother out of it. Just know your mother and I are very proud. See you soon. Severus will transport you here through the Floo Network. _

_My deepest affections,_

_Your Father.'_

She discarded the letter absently. She'd forgotten her parents didn't know she knew about her needing to take the Mark. Shrugging, she wandered up to Snape's office where she found him waiting, a bowl of Floo powder on the desk.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Not packed?" he inquired.

"We're going to my family's estate, aren't we? I have plenty of clothing there," she answered him. "Let's go." Alyse was eager to be home, eager to get this done.

* * *

><p>The Gandry Estate was a flurry of movement. Laina had their two house-elves working round the clock to prepare for the Dark Lord's stay. Her normally spotless house, gleamed with an unnatural shine, as if everything was coated with lacquer. <em>Then again,<em> Alyse thought to herself, _maybe it is._

She greeted her parents warmly, kissing them both on the cheek.

Her mother frowned at her daughter's sooty appearance. "Alyse, you are a mess! I can't have you looking like this when His Lordship arrives. Libby!" she barked. "Get my daughter presentable. And hurry! I don't have time for this."

Alyse was rushed away by the little house-elf, who dutifully did everything her mistress ordered of her.

* * *

><p>An hour later, she emerged from her rooms to join the crowd that had arrived while she was bathed, dried, prodded and poked until her appearance was complete. As she began to descend the stairs, she felt everyone's eyes on her, admiring the view.<p>

Her dark curls had been piled onto her head, pinned in place by emerald berets, only a few strands falling loose. She was clad in a shimmering green and silver cocktail dress, accented by her silver heels and emerald jewelry. Alyse was the perfect Slytherin princess. She blushed slightly at the murmurs of approval as she finished her descent and hooked herself onto Severus's arm.

"You're stunning, Alyse," he breathed. "So perfectly stunning." Her blush deepened at his words but she didn't get a chance to say anything else.

Lord Voldemort chose that moment to speak. "Come here, Alyse," he beckoned. Removing her hand from Snape's arm, she moved to stand in front of her Lord, bowing low. "Rise, Alyse," he whispered, taking her left arm in his hand. Pressing his wand against her skin, he looked at her, and began to set his mark into her arm.


	9. Chapter 9

The pain in her eyes would haunt Severus's dreams forever. He stroked back her hair as she slept, kissing her head softly. He was proud of her for not screaming aloud. She'd won the respect of everyone in the room, including Lord Voldemort's. His respect was worth more than gold. Sometimes, it saved your life.

She mumbled in her sleep, moving her bandaged left arm away from him instinctively. Severus knew it would cause her discomfort for the next few days, if not longer. He sighed, knowing he'd have to leave soon to make his report back to the Order. Sometimes, being a double spy tired him. He wished he could leave it all. Take her with him and disappear. He knew it wasn't possible. This war had to end, one way or another. All Severus could do was make sure she survived, unlike Lily.

* * *

><p>Returning to school the following week wasn't something Alyse wanted to do. She arrived tired and irritated, her arm still aching under the robes and bandages that covered it.<p>

Storming into her common room, she intended to go straight to sleep but was stopped by the sight of Draco and Pansy snogging in the middle of the room. Disgust plain on her face, she addressed the couple, her voice filled with disdain.

"Finally got what you wanted, Parkinson? Hope you enjoy my seconds. Is she as good in bed as I was, Draco?" she smirked. "Have a nice day." Alyse went to her dormitory and flopped on her bed, barely pulling the curtains closed before unexpected tears welled up and spilled down her burning cheeks. She didn't know why, but all she knew was that she wanted to hurt Draco. Hurt him as badly as possible. Curling up on her bed, pillow pulled to her chest, she began to plan.

* * *

><p>The end of term drew near and Draco knew the time was right. Dumbledore had left with Potter, but they'd be back. And they'd be waiting. He summoned them into the castle through the vanishing cabinet he'd spent so much time working on. Leading them up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, they waited. They didn't have to wait long.<p>

Dumbledore appeared in front of them, landing perfectly in his well laid trap. Harry watched from underneath, his wand pointed at Malfoy, waiting to protect his beloved headmaster from the Death Eaters. He turned to find Snape's wand on him, as well as Alyse Gandry's. Severus held a finger to his lips, motioning him to be quiet. Stepping out from the shadows, Alyse and Snape joined the other Death Eaters as Draco shook, losing his resolve while Dumbledore spoke softly to him.

At the sight of Alyse and Snape, Draco's voice rose, filled with anger. "What's she doing here, Snape?" he demanded. "She doesn't belong here! She isn't one of us!"

Haughty and cold, Alyse bared her left arm, showing Draco her mark. "Don't I, Draco?" she asked coldly. "I do belong here. More than you. More than your disgraced family." She eyed him with disdain. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, joining Bellatrix who'd been urging the boy on for long minutes.

Dumbledore's eyes found Snape's, his voice pleaded softly. "Severus, please," he whispered. Snape nodded and lifted his wand.

It was Alyse's curse that hit Dumbledore, much to everyone's shock. "_Avada Kedavra!_" She cried, the green jet of light knocking Dumbledore from the tower where he fell to the lawn. Bellatrix screamed in triumph, shooting the Dark Mark high into the sky above the school.

Snape stared at Alyse in disbelief for a moment before quickly ushering her and the rest of the group down the tower and through the school. Bella couldn't contain her glee, shattering glass and setting fires everywhere.

As they hurried across the lawn to disappear into the night, he didn't speak a word.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the Gandry family's estate, he pulled Alyse aside. "Why did you do that, Alyse? Why?" he demanded.<p>

Her voice completely even, she offered a small smile. "I serve my lord, Severus. After all, my name does rhyme with malice."


End file.
